


Wataha

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [86]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Louis, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little-ivia-stylinson: propozycja na a/b/o. H alfa L omega. H jest zmiennokształtny i jest alfą w swojej watasze. Wszystko jest dobrze póki do jego szkoły nie dochodzi nowy uczeń L. H naprawdę zainteresował się L ale ten go odpycha. Pewnego dnia H przyłapuje L w lesie za szkołą gdy zmienia się w wilka. Później wszystko toczy się szybko i nim L się orientuje jest w watasze H jako jego omega. Chłopcy nieraz muszą przeżywać zazdrość innych ale przechodzą przez to. Na końcu urodziny L i jego troskliwość H o L na randce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wataha

Pociągnął duży łyk prosto z butelki. Czuł jak smak goryczy rozpływa się po jego ustach. Poprawił się na masce samochodu, gdzie siedział i rozejrzał dookoła. Na prowizorycznym parkiecie tańczyło kilka wolnych omeg – głównie dziewczyn, które wpatrywały się w niego i pomiędzy sobą chichotały. Przy stole, gdzie stał alkohol widział z kolei wolne alfy, które popisywały się, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Pozostałe alfy, razem ze swoimi omegami ulotniły się, szukając prywatności. Jednak niektórym to nie przeszkadzało i bezwstydnie obmacywali się w różnych, ciemnych kątach. Na starej kanapie, która została wyniesiona przed garaż, siedzieli jego najlepsi kumple. Zayn i Liam, którzy zawzięcie o czymś dyskutowali, jednak ich wzrok co chwilę uciekał na dwie omegi, które od niedawna należały do nich.  
Harry nie ukrywał, że trochę im tego zazdrościł. Sam chciałby już znaleźć własną omegę. Niestety nikt jeszcze nie przyciągnął jego uwagi. Musiał się jednak pospieszyć, jeśli chciał utrzymać swoją pozycję, jako główny alfa ich watahy. Jeśli nie uda mu się znaleźć omegi, do ukończenia szkoły, jego pozycja może zostać zagrożona i ostatecznie ktoś go zdetronizuje. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić.   
Jednak jego problem związany ze znalezieniem drugiej połówki był większy, niż można by przypuszczać. To nie mogła być byle jaka omega, to musiał być ktoś taki jak on i jego wataha. Musiał być zmiennokształtny.   
Oprócz tego, że ludzie dzielili się na alfy, bety i omegi, dzielili się również na tych, którzy potrafią się przemieniać i tych, którzy tego nie potrafią. Według przekazów, dawniej świat dzielił się na zmiennokształtnych i zwykłych ludzi, czyli dzisiejsze bety. Z czasem zaczęli się ze sobą wiązać i rodziły się zwykłe alfy i omegi, które nie potrafiły się przemieniać. Właśnie dlatego, w dzisiejszych czasach, zmiennokształtni stanowili mniejszość, przez co trzymali się razem. Nie mogli się wiązać z osobami, które nie potrafiły się przemienić, w innym wypadku skutkowało to wykluczeniem ze stada.   
Harry’emu zostało 10 miesięcy na odnalezienie odpowiedniej omegi. Jeśli mu się nie uda, będzie musiał wziąć którąś z ich stada, a tego nie chciał. Owszem miał dobry kontakt z większością watahy, jednak do żadnej z omeg nic nie czuł. Niestety w ich pobliżu, nie było innej grupy, w której mógłby poszukać sobie kogoś, dlatego też całe wakacje poświęcił na podróżowaniu z nadzieję, że gdzieś znajdzie swoją omegę. Nic z tego, wrócił do domu zrezygnowany i próbował powoli przyzwyczaić się do faktu, że prawdopodobnie skończy z kimś z jego watahy.  
Raz, jeden jedyny raz poczuł cudowny, słodki zapach omegi. Wiedział, że to zmiennokształtny, ponieważ ich zapach był intensywniejszy od zwykłych alf i omeg. Chciał odnaleźć tę osobę, jednak nim udało mu się zlokalizować w tłumie cudownie pachnącą omegę, zapach zniknął, pozostawiając go niezadowolonego i odczuwającego niedosyt.  
Z rozmyślań wybudził go donośny chichot. Zamrugał oczami, wracając do rzeczywistości i kilka metrów dalej dostrzegł grupkę omeg, które wcześniej tańczyły. Uważnie obserwowały drobną blondynkę, która właśnie zmierzała w jego stronę.  
\- Cześć Harry – zatrzymała się przed alfą, posyłając mu nieśmiały uśmiech. Chcąc być miłym, odwzajemnił go.  
\- Hej Meg.  
\- Wiesz – na policzki dziewczyny wpłynęły rumieńce – Może moglibyśmy w sobotę iść do kina? Podobno wchodzi jakiś nowy film.  
\- Miło mi, ale niestety mam już plany. Przepraszam – odmówił grzecznie, tłumacząc się. Widział jak uśmiech zostaje zastąpiony przez zawód.  
\- Oh, w porządku – próbowała pokazać, że jej to nie ruszyło, ale słabo jej to wychodziło – Może innym razem.  
\- Meg – westchnął – Jesteś naprawdę miłą i ładną dziewczyną, ale nic z tego nie będzie. Nie zostaniesz moją omegą, przykro mi – podniósł się z maski samochodu i skierował do przyjaciół. Nie chciał smucić dziewczyny, ale wolał sprawę od razu jasno postawić, niż pozwolić, aby żyła nadzieją.   
\- Harry, wiesz, że w końcu kogoś będziesz musiał wybrać? – odezwał się Liam. On i Zayn widzieli całą sytuację. Styles wyciągnął papierosa z paczki mulata i odpalając go, zaciągnął się. Czuł jak dym wypełnia jego płuca.  
\- Mam jeszcze 10 miesięcy – odpowiedział, wypuszczając dym.  
*****  
Wrzucił podręcznik z matematyki do szafki, w zamian wyciągnął do chemii i z hukiem zatrzasnął drzwiczki. Odwrócił i zaczął przemierzać puste korytarze, w kierunku swojej sali. Oczywiście musiał się spóźnić, to już był zwyczaj.   
Był w połowie drogi, kiedy poczuł znajomy zapach. Słodki i przyjemny, jednak jakby czymś przytłumiony. Pomimo tego był prawie pewny, że to ten sam zapach, który poczuł, kiedy był Londynie. Rozejrzał się dookoła i kilka merów za sobą, dostrzegł drobnego chłopaka, a jego serce przyspieszyło. Był śliczny. Brązowa grzywka opadała na czoło, miał wysokie kości policzkowe, drobny nos i wąskie, różowe usta. Piękne, błękitne tęczówki rozglądały się niepewnie dookoła. Styles widział go tu po raz pierwszy, więc omega musiał być nowy.   
Przywdział na twarz swój najlepszy uśmiech i skierował się do szatyna.  
\- Cześć – chłopak wzdrygnął się i dopiero teraz dostrzegł kędzierzawego – Pomóc?   
\- Jeśli mógłbyś – szatyn uśmiechnął się nieśmiało – Mam teraz historię i nie wiem, gdzie mam iść.  
\- Zaprowadzę cię – zaproponował i pokazał nowemu, aby podążył za nim – Tak w ogóle, jestem Harry – przedstawił się.  
\- Louis.  
\- Skąd przyjechałeś? – chciał czegoś dowiedzieć się o chłopaku.  
\- Z Doncaster – Harry zmarszczył brwi. Myślał, że chłopak był z Londynu, biorąc pod uwagę, że to tam po raz pierwszy poczuł ten zapach. Ale przecież szatyn również mógł spędzać tam kilka dni wakacji, prawda?  
\- Wiesz, jeśli byś chciał, mógłbym pokazać ci miasto – zaproponował nowemu uczniowi.  
\- Dzięki, ale nie trzeba – odpowiedział, nawet nie patrząc na chłopaka. Jednak Styles wyczuł jak ciało Louis się spina.   
\- Jesteśmy – zatrzymali się przed odpowiednimi drzwiami – To może kino? – zapytał nim Louis zdążył mu podziękować i wejść do klasy.  
\- Raczej nie – pokręcił głową.  
\- Ale nie możesz mi odmówić, aby przyjść i poznać swoją nową watahę – uśmiechnął się zadziornie.  
\- N-nie wiem o czym mówisz – ciało szatyna mocniej się spięło, a twarz wyrażała zdenerwowanie.  
\- Dobrze wiesz – nachylił się nad chłopakiem, mrucząc mu do ucha i zaciągając się jego słodkim zapachem. Tak to na pewno był on.   
Mrugnął do Louisa, kiedy się odsunął i odwrócił, kierując na własne zajęcia. Nie przejmując się pukaniem, wszedł do sali, z zadowolonym uśmiechem.   
\- Styles, znowu się spóźniłeś – miało wyjść groźnie, jednak jak zawsze wyszło z tego zrezygnowane westchnięcie.  
\- Oprowadzałem nowego po szkole – odpowiedział, czym, jak zauważył, zaciekawiła się reszta klasy.  
\- Na to jest czas podczas przerw. Dobrze, proszę usiąść – powiedział nauczyciel, kiedy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi ucznia.  
\- Coś ty taki zadowolony? – Niall odwrócił się do niego, kiedy Harry usiadł na swoje miejsce. Niall należał do jego watahy, a od kilku tygodni był omegą Zayna, o czym świadczyło ugryzienie, pomiędzy jego szyją a ramieniem.   
\- Znalazłem – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- Co? – Zayn również się zainteresował i odwrócił do przyjaciela.  
\- Omegę.  
*****  
\- Harry, powinieneś odpuścić – Zayn stał oparty o szafki, obejmując Nialla. Cała trójka uważnie obserwowała Louisa, który wyciągał książki na kolejną lekcję.  
\- A to niby czemu? – oburzony spojrzał na przyjaciela.  
\- On nie jest zmiennokształtny, jego zapach jest za słaby. Mocniejszy od innych, ale jednak słaby.  
\- Mówię ci, że to ten sam zapach co czułem w Londynie, wtedy był o wiele mocniejszy.  
\- Może tylko tak ci się wydaje – zasugerował blondyn – A w rzeczywistości pachnie bardzo podobnie.   
\- Nie – warknął, jego przyjaciele powoli działali mu na nerwy – To on.  
*****  
Przez kolejne dni Harry dalej próbował umówić się z Louisem, jednak ten za każdym razem mu odmawiał. Przyjaciele uważali, że Styles powinien sobie odpuścić. Louis był zwykłą omegą i zamiast za nim gonić, musi skupić się na szukaniu swojego przyszłego partnera. Kędzierzawy jednak był uparty i cały czas twierdził, że Louis musi być jednym z nich. To na pewno był ten sam zapach, zresztą widział jak szatyn reagował, kiedy wspominał o spotkaniu watahy. Gdyby rzeczywiście był zwykły, nie denerwowałby się tak.  
*****  
Minął miesiąc, a Louis dalej się nie umówił z Harrym, ani nie stawił na spotkaniu watahy. Z każdym dniem alfa był coraz bardziej zirytowany. Każdy ma swoje granice cierpliwości, a jego powoli się kończyły. Nie rozumiał, czemu Tomlinson był taki uparty. Niebieskooki naprawdę mu się podobał i chciał, aby został jego omegą.   
\- Nie przyszedłeś na spotkanie – oparł się o szafkę, spoglądając na szatyna, który wymieniał swoje podręczniki – Zostawiłem ci adres.  
Mając już dość odmawiania chłopaka, wrzucił mu do szafki kartkę z adresem spotkania i kazał się stawić na spotkaniu. Miał nadzieję, że to pomoże, jak widać mylił się.   
\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – odpowiedział, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej naturalnie, ale nie do końca mu się udało.  
\- O tym, że, masz obowiązek zgłosić się do watahy, która znajduje się w miejscu, do którego się przeniosłeś. Nie zrobiłeś tego – warknął lekko zirytowany, a przez Louisa przeszedł dreszcz.  
\- J-jak już mówiłem – głos odrobinę mu zadrżał, ale szybko and tym zapanował – Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Nie jestem zmiennokształtnym – zatrzasnął szafkę i szybko odszedł w kierunku swojej klasy.   
\- Nie zmuszaj mnie do użycia głosu alfy. Nie lubię tego robić, ale nie pozostawiasz mi wybory – krzyknął za oddalającym się chłopakiem. Naprawdę nie lubił tego robić, nie chciał go do niczego zmuszać. Wolał, aby Tomlinson sam w końcu ustąpił i zgodził się spotkać, ale szatyn nie pozostawiał mu wyboru. Chciał Louisa i chciał udowodnić przyjaciołom, że się nie mylił.   
\- Do niczego cię nie zmuszam – odkrzyknął i szybko zniknął za najbliższym zakrętem, jakby bał się, że Harry naprawdę zmusi go do mówienia.  
Harry czuł jak buzuje w nim wściekłość. Krew w jego żyłach wrzała, a po ciele przepływał znajomy prąd. Warknął na kilku uczniów, którzy mu się przyglądali i odwrócił się zmierzając do wyjścia. Na dziś koniec lekcji. Wybiegł przed budynek i do razu skierował się do lasu, który znajdował się za szkołą.   
Po chwili już gnał pomiędzy drzewami, co chwilę wypuszczając z siebie warkniecie. Czuł przyjemny, chłodny wiatr, który owiewał jego ciało, mierzwił brązowe futro. Zawsze w momentach, kiedy się denerwował lubił przemieniać się w wilka i biec przed siebie. To pomagało mu się wyładować i uspokoić. Miał czas na przemyślenia i mógł chociaż odrobinę oczyścić myśli.   
Minęło kilka godzin, nim ostatecznie wrócił pod szkołę, gdzie przy jednym z drzew, jak się zaczynał las, zostawił swoje rzeczy. Był o wiele spokojniejszy, kiedy zakładał swoje ubrania. Zarzucił plecak na ramię i skierował się w stronę budynku, kiedy coś, a raczej ktoś przyciągnął jego uwagę.   
Louis wyłonił się zza budynku, rozglądając się na boki, szedł w kierunku lasu. Harry przesunął się, aby drzewo go bardziej zasłaniało. Widział jak szatyn odkłada swoją torbę, po czym ściąga z siebie ubrania. Czuł, że nie powinien patrzeć się w tej chwili na niego, ale nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od drobnego ciała chłopaka. Jego zaokrąglonych kształtów, masywnych ud i niesamowitego tyłka. O tak, to było coś, co chciał mieć. Mógłby w tej chwili rzucić się na szatyna i wypieprzyć właśnie tutaj, pomiędzy drzewami. Nie osądzajcie go, był tylko młodym alfą, który miał swoje potrzeby.   
Uważnie obserwował poczynania szatyna, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Teraz zamiast Louisa, parę metrów przed nim znajdował się wilk z jasnobrązową sierścią i błękitnymi tęczówkami. Po chwili zwierzę zniknęło pomiędzy drzewami.   
Wiedział, że Louis był zmiennokształtnym. Teraz również miał dowód na swoje słowa i Tomlinson nie mógł już uciekać. Będzie musiał dołączyć do ich grupy, a co za tym idzie, szanse Harry’ego, aby Lou został jego omegą, zwiększyły się.   
Zamiast wrócić do domu, tak jak wcześniej planował, usiadł pod drzewem i czekał na powrót szatyna. Wyjął telefon z kieszeni, chcąc jakoś zabić nudę czekając na omegę.   
Słońce zaczęło zachodzić, kiedy usłyszał trzask łamanych gałęzi i poczuł mocny, słodki zapach. Wychylił się odrobinę zza drzewa i zauważył zbliżającego się wilka. Louis zatrzymał się przy swoich rzeczach, wracając do postaci człowieka i zaczął się ubierać. Styles poczekał, aż szatyn założy koszulkę i ruszył w jego kierunku.  
\- Mam cię – uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, spoglądając w przestraszone błękitne oczy.  
\- Śledziłeś mnie? – starał się, aby jego głos brzmiał na oburzony, ale nie do końca mu się udało.  
\- Przypadkiem cię widziałem, kiedy wróciłem z własnego spaceru – z każdym krokiem był coraz bliżej szatyna – A ty, jeśli nie chciałeś, aby ktoś odkrył twój mały sekret, powinieneś być bardziej uważny - nachylił się nad mniejszym i wymruczał mu ostatnie słowa do ucha. Widział jak przez ciało Louisa przechodzi dreszcz – A teraz mów.  
\- Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia – próbował się odsunąć, ale duża dłoń Harry’ego, owinęła się dookoła jego bicepsu.  
\- Dlaczego twój zapach jest słabszy – szatyn zaskomlał cicho, kiedy kędzierzawy użył głosu alfy. Styles miał dość zabawy w podchody.  
\- Używałem neutralizatora – odpowiedział.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Nie chcę należeć do watahy – odwrócił głowę, nie chcą spoglądać na Harry’ego.   
\- Dlaczego? – zmarszczył brwi, a jego zaciekawiony głos złagodniał.  
\- Nie muszę ci się spowiadać – wykorzystał zdezorientowanie alfy i wyrwał się z jego uścisku.  
\- Owszem nie musisz mi nic mówić, ale musisz przyłączyć się do watahy – jego głos ponownie zrobił się groźniejszy.  
\- Nie chce – jęknął smutno – Proszę cię Harry odpuść i nie zgłaszaj tego do głównego alfy – jego głos był wręcz błagający – Dlaczego tak zależy?  
\- Lubię cię – wyznał szczerze, a jego głos ponownie złagodniał – Wyczułem cię, kiedy byłem w Londynie i od tej pory nie potrafiłem zapomnieć o twoim zapachu – widział zaskoczenie na twarzy szatyna – Po za tym, to ja dowodzę tutejszą watahą i potrzebuję omegi.  
*****  
\- To jest Louis – wszystkie oczy były zwrócone na nich, kiedy Harry przedstawiał szatyna, trzymając dłoń na jego biodrze – Nie dawno się tu sprowadził i od dziś należy do naszej watahy.   
Pomimo wielkiej niechęci, ostatecznie Louis dał się zaciągnąć na spotkanie watahy. Wiedział, że nie miał wyjścia. Nie ważne jak by się zapierał i tak ostatecznie wylądowałby tutaj – wystarczyło, aby Harry użył głosu alfy.  
\- Hej – posłał reszcie lekki uśmiech. W tym czasie Styles uśmiechnął się zwycięsko do przyjaciół, chcąc im tym pokazać, że miał rację co do omegi.   
\- Hej Louis – podszedł do nich młody, wolny alfa - James, posyłając szerokie uśmiechy szatynowi – Może dołączysz do nas? – skiną głową w kierunku grupy, gdzie stali jego kumple i kilka omeg.  
Louis nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Z gardła Harry’ego wydostało się głośne warknięcie, jego uścisk na omedze zacisnął się, przyciągając go bliżej do swojego ciała.  
\- Dobra rozumiem – zaczął się wycofywać, z uniesionymi dłońmi na znak poddania się. Jednak nie wydawał się przestraszony.  
\- Wiesz, że nie jestem twoim omegą – spojrzał karcąco na Harry’ego. Mimo to cieszył się, że nie musiał sam sobie radzić z obcym alfą.  
\- Jeszcze nie jesteś – mruknął do jego ucha, nim poprowadził Louisa do swoich przyjaciół.   
Ostatni raz posłał Jamesowi niezadowolone spojrzenie. Nie było co ukrywać, że nie przepadali za sobą. Od zawsze ze sobą rywalizowali i mężczyźnie nie podobało się, że to Harry został ich przywódcą, dlatego nie ukrywał, że chętnie zdetronizowałby kędzierzawego.  
*****  
Louis sam nie wiedział jak to się stało. Na początku był niechętny wobec Harry’ego i nie chciał należeć do watahy, jednak odkąd się przyłączył do grupy, więcej czasu spędzał z kędzierzawym i lepiej go poznał. Styles dbał o Louisa i strzegł, aby nic mu się nie stało. Był niezwykle zaborczy, uznając szatyna, jako własną omegę, co z czasem przestało przeszkadzać Lou, ponieważ był przy tym niezwykle uroczy i opiekuńczy. I tak końcem października zgodził się, aby Harry był jego alfą, jednak póki co nie chciał, aby się wiązali. Alfie nie do końca się to podobało, wolał mieć pewność, że inny będą się trzymać z daleka od Tomlinsona, wiedząc, że należy do Stylesa. Mimo to szanował decyzję omegi. Rozumiał, że chciał jednak trochę lepiej się poznać, nim się zwiążą ze sobą. Zwłaszcza po tym, gdy szatyn opowiedział mu swoją historię. To było zaraz po tym, jak skończyła się gorączka omegi, którą po raz pierwszy razem spędzili.   
*****  
\- Lou – głęboki głos Stylesa przerwał ciszę.   
\- Hmm – mruknął, tym samym dając znać, że słucha.  
Leżeli zmęczeni, spoceni i głodni na łóżku. Louis opierał się na klatce piersiowej alfy, przytulając do niego. Brązowe kosmyki, przyklejały się do mokrego od potu czoła. Harry mocno go obejmował, gładząc plecy mniejszego.  
\- Dlaczego nie chciałeś dołączyć do watahy?  
\- Harry – jęknął, ukrywając twarz w klatce piersiowej alfy. Nie chciał o tym mówić.  
\- Louis, proszę – jego głos był spokojny – Chciałbym wiedzieć, co takiego się wydarzyło, że tak bardzo się opierałeś.   
\- Uciekłem z mojej starej watahy, która mieszka w Doncaster. Ja…ja zakochałem się, ze wzajemnością, w alfie. Niestety nie był on zmiennokształtnym, więc moi rodzice nie zaakceptowali tego. Zwłaszcza, że mój ojciec jest przywódcą stada. U nas pozyskiwanie tego stopnia, odbywa się na zasadzie dziedziczenia. Jestem najstarszy z rodzeństwa, ale jestem tylko omegą, więc nie mógłbym go zastąpić, dlatego wybrali dla mnie osobę, którą uważali za najodpowiedniejszą, która ich zdaniem godnie zastąpiłaby mojego ojca. Nie zgodziłem się, jednak ich to nie obchodziło. Raz, zostałem przyłapany na spotkaniu z Tomem, przez alfę, którego wybrali mi rodzice. Walczyli, T-Tom nie miał szans – głos Louisa zaczął drżeć – N-nie wiem jak to się skończyło. Ojciec zabrał m-mnie stamtąd. T-twierdzą, że Tom wyjechał, ale czuję, że kłamią. W-wydaje mi się, że M-Max go zabił – po jego policzku potoczyła się łza, którą od razu starł – Pokłóciłem się z ojcem, powiedział, że nie jestem jego synem, że się mnie wyrzeka. Jeszcze tej samej nocy spakowałem się i uciekłem. Trochę jeździłem po Anglii, ostatecznie postanowiłem się tutaj zatrzymać. Nie wiem, czy mnie szukają i nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie chciałem należeć do watahy, ponieważ, przez to, że jestem inny, że należałem do grupy, nie mogłem być szczęśliwy z osobą, którą kochałem.   
\- Tak mi przykro skarbie – pocałował szatyna w głowę.  
\- Jest w porządku – zapewnił go – To znaczy, to dalej boli. Tom zawsze będzie miał szczególne miejsce, ale teraz mam ciebie – przesunął głowę, aby móc spojrzeć na twarz kędzierzawego – I jestem szczęśliwy – posłał mu słaby uśmiech.  
\- Ty też mnie uszczęśliwiasz – pogładził zarumieniony policzek omegi i pocałował zaróżowione usta.   
*****  
Z każdym dniem Louis coraz pewniej czuł się w nowej grupie. Bardzo szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Liamem i Zaynem, oraz ich omegami – Sophią i Niallem. Z pozostałymi również utrzymywał dobry kontakt, chociaż nie z wszystkimi. Wśród nich znajdowały się wolne alfy i omegi, którzy nie byli zadowoleni ze związku Harry’ego i Louisa.   
Większość omeg było zazdrosnych, że Styles wybrał szatyna, który niedawno do nich dołączył, zamiast kogoś z nich. Alfy z kolei naśmiewały się z Harry’ego, że to omega w ich związku stawia warunku. W końcu do tej pory Louis nie miał znaku połączenia. Były też takie, które chciały Louisa dla siebie.  
Styles i Tomlinson starali się o tym nie myśleć i nie zwracać uwago na to co inny mówią, jednak nie zawsze to było takie łatwe. Mimo to mieli wsparcie swoich przyjaciół, oraz innych z grupy. To im pomagało.  
W końcu, jednak, nadszedł dzień, kiedy Harry nie wytrzymał zachowania niewielkiej części watahy, a konkretnie jednaj osoby.  
*****  
Zaczął krążyć pomiędzy samochodami i motorami. Słyszał w oddali muzykę i rozmowy. Prawdopodobnie już cała wataha była w miejscu, gdzie zawsze się spotykali. Dzisiaj kilka spraw zatrzymało go na trochę dłużej w szkole, przez co dopiero teraz mógł dołączyć do reszty.   
Nagle oplotło go silne ramię, a druga dłoń zasłoniła jego usta. Do nozdrzy dotarł zapach alfy, jednak nie należał on do Harry’ego. Próbował się wyrwać, ale to nic nie dawało. Został odciągnięty dalej. Zaczęli zbliżać się do granicy z lasem. Kiedy tam dotarli, został pchnięty, a jago plecy zderzyły się z twardym pniem drzewa. Poczuł jak przez jego kręgosłup przechodzi nieprzyjemny ból. Uniósł głowę i ujrzał przed sobą Jamesa. Czuł jak przez jego ciało przebiega strach. Wiedział, że alfa chce zająć miejsce Harry’ego i to on często był prowokatorem wszelkich nieprzyjemnych sytuacji.   
James zbliżył się do Louisa, chowając twarz w jego szyi i zaciągając się zapachem omegi.  
\- Pachniesz cudownie – ciepły oddech uderzył w skórę szatyna, wywołując u niego nieprzyjemne dreszcze – Nie rozumiem jak Harry może pozwalać ci być niezwiązanym. Teraz będzie mógł mieć tylko do siebie pretensje – warknął i owinął swoje ręce dookoła drobnego ciała.   
\- Zostaw – próbował się wyrwać, jednak nie miał żadnych szans.  
\- Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo cię pragnę – przycisnął omegę mocniej do siebie – Teraz mam zamiar cię mieć. Będziesz moim omegą, a Styles zostanie zmuszony ustąpić mi miejsca.  
\- Nie – jęknął, czując jak do oczu cisnął się łzy – Harry! – krzyknął, czego od razu pożałował. Poczuł silne pieczenie na policzku.  
\- Zamilcz – wściekły alfa użył swojego głosu. Puścił Louisa, pchając go na ziemię, gdzie leżało pełno suchych liści i połamanych gałęzi. Zawisł nad nim, ponownie przysuwając twarz do szyi szatyna, zaciągając się zapachem i lekko podszczypując zębami opaloną skórę.   
Louis już nie krył łez. Był przerażony tym co może się zaraz wydarzyć. Próbował wyrwać się, walczyć, ale był tylko omegą, a nad sobą miał silnego alfę. Przymknął oczy, chcąc, aby to wszystko się skończyło.  
Nagle cały dotyk odszedł, a do uszu dotarło warczenie i poczuł bardzo dobrze mu znany zapach. Otworzył oczy, odwracając głowę. Kilka metrów dalej stał potężny wilk - Harry. Jego brązowa sierść odrobinę kręciła się na końcach, a w zielonych oczach świeciła chęć mordu. Obnażał swoje kły.  
Po chwili James również przybrał formę zwierzęcia. Harry od razu się na niego rzuciła. Walczyli, atakując siebie nawzajem, kłapiąc paszczami, próbując uszkodzić tego drugiego.  
Louis wpatrzony w tę scenę, nie zauważył, że reszta watahy również tutaj jest. Dopiero, kiedy Zayn objął jego drżące ciało, pomagając mu wstać, zauważył, że wszyscy tu są, przyglądając się walce.  
James ugryzł Harry’ego w bok gardła, na co kędzierzawy wydał z siebie skowyt. Serce Louisa na moment się zatrzymało. A po chwili wilki zniknęły pomiędzy drzewami, w głębi lasu.  
\- Z-zróbcie coś – spojrzał na mulata, który cały czas go trzymał – Pomóżcie Harry’emu.  
\- Nie możemy – Liam pojawił się po jego drugiej stronie.  
\- A-ale…  
\- Harry musi sobie sam z tym poradzić. James próbował mu odebrać ciebie i władzę nad watahą, tym samym tak jakby wyzwał Harry’ego. Jeśli mu pomożemy, może on utracić pozycję głównego alfy. Musi pokazać, że jest w stanie chronić ciebie jak i naszą grupę – wyjaśnił mu Payne.  
\- Spokojnie, Harry jest silny. Wygra – Zayn próbował go pocieszyć.   
Minuty mijały, jednak nic się nie działo. Nigdzie nie było widać walczących wilków. W końcu postanowili wrócić do ich siedziby. Louis przez cały ten czas trzymał się blisko przyjaciół, bał się o Harry’ego.  
Siedział na starej kanapie, obok Nialla, który próbował go pocieszyć. Wpatrywał się w swoje złączone dłonie i modliła, aby Styles wrócił cały.   
\- Harry – uniósł głowę, słysząc głos Sophie. Z pomiędzy aut wyłonił się Harry. Jego ciało było nagie, można było na nim dostrzec zadrapania i ugryzienia. Trochę kulał, mimo to wydawało się, że nic poważniejszego mu się nie stało.  
Poderwał się z kanapy i podbiegł do alfy, wtulając się w niego i zaciągając tak dobrze mu znanym zapachem. W tym momencie czuł się bezpiecznie i wiedział, że wszystko już jest dobrze.   
\- Nic ci nie zrobił Lou? – ujął twarz omego w swoje dłonie, wpatrując się w błękitne tęczówki.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – A jak z tobą?  
\- Wyliżę się – uśmiechnął się do szatyna i pocałował w czoło.  
\- Co z Jamesem? – spojrzeli w prawo, gdzie na starym, odrobinę spróchniałym krześle siedział jeden ze starszych alfa – Sam.  
\- Żyje. Został gdzieś w lesie i próbuje się pozbierać. Już nie powinien sprawiać problemów – ostatnie słowa skierował do szatyna.  
*****  
Louis leżał w ramionach Harry’ego. Byli rozłożeni na kanapie i oglądali powtórki Przyjaciół. Szatyn trącił nosem nagą pierś alfy i złożył lekki pocałunek w miejscu, gdzie biło jego serce.  
\- Harry – uniósł lekko głowę, aby móc spojrzeć na Stylesa.  
\- Tak?  
\- Chcę żebyśmy się związali – był pewny swojej decyzji. Chciał tego. Ostatnie wydarzenia, to co miało miejsce z Jamesem, uzmysłowiło omedze, że kocha Harry’ego i chce z nim być.  
\- Jesteś pewny? – na jego twarzy było wymalowane zdziwienie, ale i radość.  
\- Tak, kocham cię. Chcę być w pełni twój.  
\- Też cię kocham – nachylił się o pocałował Tomlinsona.   
A następnego dnia Louis dumnie prezentował swój znak, który mówił innym, że posiada alfę, z którym się związał.   
*****  
Śnieg skrzypiał pod ich nogami. Louis czuła jak powoli zamarzają mu palce u stóp, podobnie jak nos. W tym roku zima była wyjątkowo mroźna. Szatyn przysunął się bliżej Harry’ego, od którego biło przyjemne ciepło. Alfa od razu owinął swoje ramię dookoła omegi.  
\- Harry – jęknął - gdzie idziemy?  
\- Nie powiem. Wytrzymaj Lou, jeszcze trochę – pocałował go w głowę i kontynuowali spacer.   
W końcu, ku uciesze omegi, zatrzymali się przed niewielką, ale bardzo przytulną restauracją. Weszli do środka i od razu zostali skierowani do stolika. Wzrok Louisa został przyciągnięty przez kominek, w którym tańczyły ciepłe płomienie, ogrzewając lokal. Ucieszył się, kiedy okazało się, że ich stolik znajduje się dość blisko źródła ciepła.   
Harry odsunął krzesło dla Louisa. Omega podziękował mu, posyłając mu swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech.  
\- Dla ciebie wszystko – pochylił się, skradając pocałunek z zaróżowionych, od zimna, ust.   
Cała kolacja minęła im w naprawdę dobrej atmosferze. Wypełniona była rozmowami, flirtem, żartami i śmiechem. Styles nie przepuścił okazji, aby móc dotykać swoją małą omegę, uwielbiając, kiedy widział jak Louis drży pod jego dotykiem.  
\- Dziękuję za tą kolację – powiedział, kiedy ostatni kęs czekoladowego ciasta zniknął – Najlepsze urodziny.  
\- Cieszę się – nachylił się nad szatynem i pocałował – Ale to nie wszystko.  
\- Jak to?  
Styles sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki i wyjął z niej białą kopertę. Podał ją omedze, który z zaciekawieniem otworzył, wyciągając jej zawartość. Wewnątrz było kilka zdjęć przedstawiających dom oraz jego wnętrze i dokument, mówiący o zakupie posesji.  
\- Co to? – nie bardzo rozumiał.  
\- To jest nasz nowy dom – odpowiedział zadowolony Styles.  
\- Co?  
\- Kupiłem nam dom. Uznałem, że czas, abyśmy zamieszkali razem.  
\- Ale…jak…było cię stać?  
\- Sprzedałem mieszkanie – wzruszył ramionami – I rodzice trochę mnie wsparli. Nie cieszysz się – na jego twarzy pojawiło się zmartwienie.  
\- Cieszę, tylko jestem w szoku – i nagle to wszystko w niego uderzyło – O mój boże, mamy dom – pisnął podekscytowany, a na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech – Zamieszkamy razem.  
\- Tak, zamieszkamy – potwierdził kędzierzawy  
\- Dziękuję Harry – obiegł stół i nie przejmując się innymi gośćmi w restauracji, usiadł na kolanach alfy – Kocham cię – przycisnął swoje wargi do tych Harry’ego.  
*****  
Louis stał na środku kuchni. Jego jednak dłoń podtrzymywała plecy, podczas gdy drugą masował swój sześciomiesięczny brzuch. Usta zacisnął w wąską linię, a w niebieskich oczach dostrzegalna była złość, kiedy patrzył na Harry’ego.  
\- Wiesz, że to nie było ode mnie zależne – próbował się tłumaczyć, aby udobruchać ukochanego. Nie chciał, aby się denerwował, zwłaszcza, że był w ciąży.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – wysyczał – Tyle razy ci o tym przypominałem. Miałeś tyle czasu, aby przesunąć to.  
\- Przecież nic się tak naprawdę nie stało – westchnął rozdrażniony.  
\- Musiałem świecić za ciebie oczami i tłumaczyć twojej mamie, dlaczego nie było cię na obiedzie z okazji rocznicy ślubu jej i Robina – warknął.  
\- Nie tym tonem Louis – ostrzegł. Nie podobało mu się, że jego omega tak się do niego odnosi.  
\- Jestem wściekły, więc będę mówić takim tonem jaki mi się podoba – krzyknął. Był naprawdę zły.  
Tyle razy przypominał Harry’emu o tym zaproszeniu. Za każdym razem mówił mu, aby przesunął spotkanie z pozostałymi alfami z ich watahy. Było to spotkanie, które odbywało się co miesiąc i podczas niego zawsze omawiali ważne sprawy dotyczące ich grupy.  
\- Louis – warknął – Na za dużo sob… - nie dokończył. Poczuł lekkie pacnięcia w nogę. Spojrzał w dół i zauważył niezadowolone zielone oczy.  
\- Tata zły – powiedział Tony, ich 2-letni syn – Tata krzyczy. Niedobry dla mamy.  
Kiedy minęło zaskoczenie, szaty uśmiechnął się szeroko, schylając do chłopca.   
\- Mój mały bohater – Louis wziął chłopca na ręce, który od razu owinął swoje małe rączki dookoła szyi szatyna i mocno przytulił. Lou pocałował chłopca w główkę, na której miał pełno kręconych włosków. Anthony był wierną kopią Harry’ego.  
Styles wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku omegi i syna, ale gdy tylko chłopak to zauważył, od razu uderzył ją, swoją rączką.  
\- Nie – pisnął – Tata niedobry.  
\- Nie Tony – przysunął się do nich – Tata już nie będzie krzyczał. Będę dobry na dla mamusi.  
\- Będziesz dobry? – spytał, spoglądają podejrzliwie na ojca.  
\- Tak, już nie będę zły – na potwierdzenie słów pocałował Louisa w policzek. Na ten widok, na małej twarzyczce pojawił się szeroki uśmiech z dołeczkami.  
\- Kocham mamusię i tatusia – oznajmił chłopiec, wtulając się w Louisa, jednak nie spuszczał wzroku z kędzierzawego.  
\- A my kochamy ciebie – alfa pocałował syna w głowę.  
\- Myślę, że jest alfą – westchnął Louis, spoglądając na Harry’ego.  
\- Tak – przytaknął – To jak jest ochronny wobec ciebie. Jak podrośnie przynajmniej będę mógł być spokojny, o ciebie, kiedy nie będzie mnie w pobliżu.  
\- Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też i przepraszam za dzisiaj. Masz rację, powinienem pamiętać.  
\- W porządku, jednak powinieneś zadzwonić do swojej mamy i z nią porozmawiać.  
\- Tak – westchnął – To będzie ciężkie. Jedyna omega, która mnie przeraża – zaśmiał się – Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie bardzo zła – cmoknął szatyna w skroń i wyszedł z kuchni, szukając telefonu.


End file.
